Artists
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: The ability to feel other people is incredible. To be able to touch someone and realize... they're alive. They're there. It's like painting forever with your fingertips on another person's body. NaruSasu.


_Artists_

by _Belladonna Andromeda_

-

Genre – Romance

Warnings – Yaoi, Lemon (sort of)

Anime – Naruto

Pairings – NaruSasu

_We're the artists who painted forever. _

Summary – The ability to feel other people is incredible. To be able to touch a person and realize… they're alive. They're… there. It's like painting forever with your fingertips on that person's body.

000

"You're disappointing me, dobe.", Sasuke said, smirking with tease and giving Naruto an superior stare.

Naruto glared, baring his fangs and flashing his red eyes. He gave a roar before leaping at Sasuke, aiming for his throat. But Sasuke was familiar with his battle style. He easily evaded the attack, lifting himself up using Naruto's outstretched arm. He flipped himself over and swooped the blonde to the floor with a kick.

But Naruto caught himself before he fell and aimed a kick back. Instead of dodging it, Sasuke jumped on the offending leg, unsheathed his katana and held it's sharp blade to the blonde's throat. In any other fight this would've meant victory for Sasuke, but he knew better when it came to Naruto.

The Kyuubi-boy growled. He let himself fall backwards in a back handspring and shot his leg forward, sending Sasuke flying. Naruto scowled when he saw the Uchiha land on his feet.

Sasuke smirked. Deliberately provoking the blond he said, "You'll _never_ win, dobe."

Naruto roared before launching himself forward in anger, "Don't fuck with me!"

Sasuke stopped smirking. He didn't move even though Naruto was racing at him with murderous eyes and outstretched claws. Sasuke tilted his head, his eyes glazed over by lust. He loved it when Naruto was like that; on the verge of going Kyuubi, his mind taken over by anger, his movements becoming bestial. Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

It came, it hurt, and Sasuke loved it.

Naruto had rammed his head into his stomach, knocking them both to the dirty, muddy ground. Sasuke felt the rain on his face as the Kyuubi boy clawed at his body. Only Naruto could do this to him. No one else. _No one_.

So many emotions crashed over him like a tidal wave. Emotions he had thought were buried deep, so deep that they were no longer able to be found ever again. But of course, Naruto had proved him wrong. With one touch his whole body, mind and soul was set alight. One giant, uncontrollable flame in his stomach lighting all his senses. Especially his skin. It burned. And the world became fire. The heat poured into his veins, igniting every cell, every muscle and every move.

Sasuke always used excuses. So he blamed the shameful passion he had for the fox-boy on the flames. They made him do it. They made him put his hand on Naruto's nape and pull him down into a violent kiss that left them both moaning and squirming like animals. They made him gasp and groan when Naruto kissed and bit his neck, licked his collarbone and teased his exposed nipples. They made him shrug off his top clothing to give the blond more access.

Naruto knew Sasuke would never admit just how much he liked it. But it didn't bother him at all. He was okay with the rest of Konoha thinking that it was him who kept pestering the Uchiha for sex while it was really the other way around. Such a demanding little thing he was.

To him Sasuke was like the key that unleashed the beast within him. There was so much violence stored inside him. An anger, an uncontrollable rage that he never released in fear of the consequences. He didn't like the idea of how many victims would fall prey to his secret aggression. But Sasuke… Sasuke could handle it. Sasuke _loved _it.

He loved every part of Uzumaki Naruto. Whether it was his stupidity, his clumsiness, his recklessness, his devotion, his power, his gentleness, or his aggression. He loved every single aspect that was him. Naruto gasped when his lover nearly scratched his back open with vicious nails. Not to mention the bastard knew _exactly_ what turned him on.

Sasuke would claw at his back, shoulders and biceps then he would he would run his hands lustfully up and down his chest, grab a handful of ass before adding new scratches. He would gently bite his bottom lip and nose as he skillfully massaged that sensitive spot behind his ears before digging those blasted nails of his into his thighs. No one else could turn him on like this. _No one_.

Sasuke cherished the body on top of him. He worshipped every line and curve. The muscular, flat stomach with those sexy hip bones sticking out and that chest with the pretty brown nipples. The giant biceps and those rough hands exploring every inch of his skin. The long, athletic legs and tanned thighs. That big, delicious ass of his. The body of a warrior. His warrior. His Naruto. His beast.

Naruto, however, hated the body beneath him. Because it was so damn _perfect_. Despite the many battles Sasuke had fought there wasn't a single scar flawing his skin, not a single blemish, mole or freckle. His body was slender and athletic yet it held a certain grace that Naruto lacked. Instead of the rugged, masculine lines and bumps Sasuke's curves were much more feminine and delicate. They flowed. While his own body was as hard as a rock like a bronze statue. Sasuke's body was comparable to a silk cushion. Soft and shiny.

Frowning, Naruto groped a handful of butt causing Sasuke to gasp. The blond knew he had a nice ass. It was firm, big and muscular, like the rest of his body. Countless of people, male and female, gawked at it as he passed. Sakura had even pinched it a few times before giggling wickedly. But he also knew that the bastard had a gorgeous behind as well. Too many people confirmed it unnecessarily. Unlike his, it was soft and cushiony. Almost like a woman's.

Sasuke scowled as their lust battle turned into tender lovemaking. With a hiss he slapped Naruto across the face. The blond responded by slamming his head back into the muddy ground and biting into his shoulder. Ah, much better.

With newfound aggression Naruto ripped off the remaining clothes still separating them before biting Sasuke in the shoulder. Blood spilled into his mouth, he spit it out. He raked his clawed fingers over pale thighs causing Sasuke to hiss before wrapping his fingers around the prize.

With every other person he had been with Naruto would pleasure his lover simply to show that he could. That he was a good, wonderful lover. But with Sasuke he did it because nothing could send more shivers up his spine than the thought of touching something people have only dreamt about. Somehow it seemed so naughty, so wrong and yet so spectacular that he was stroking Uchiha Sasuke. Touching Sasuke was like eating a Forbidden Fruit. You're cursed - hell-bound the moment of the first caress and yet, you ache for more.

Sasuke felt dirty. Filthy, vile, but it was okay. He had long known the price of being pristine. He didn't want to be clean and untouched anymore. Not when the sins of the world were so irresistible. He wanted to be entertained by the clowns of Heaven. He wanted to make love to the concubines of Lucifer. He wanted to run with centaurs. He wanted to dance with the cupids, feast with the nymphs, fly with the dragons. He wanted to sing with creatures of the underworld. He wanted to feel forever. He wanted to feel it's golden touch on his body. He wanted, he wanted –

He had placed his hands on Naruto's chest uncharacteristically gentleness. At first he wanted to urge him on, tell him to stop being so fucking tender and screw him into the earth's core, but when he felt his heartbeat underneath the golden tan something inside of him stopped. Captured in an almost trance-like state Sasuke closed his eyes and listened to the rain. And then, with the force of a moon-sized Rasengan, he realized Naruto was real. Crazy as it sounded, he felt the life in the blond in his fingertips.

Naruto felt it too. It almost blew him away. Trapped between the cold rain and the heat radiating from Sasuke's fueled body, he never felt anything like it. This feeling of _existing_. He was there. It was like screaming to the world '_I am Uzumaki Naruto!'_. It was stupid. So stupid he almost laughed, but the strange thing was that when he buried himself within Sasuke and _felt_ him the world just disappeared. He was there. Sasuke was there. And nothing else mattered.

The world vanished in slow motion. Every breath they released echoed into their ears. Every inch of skin that was in touch with the other burned. When Naruto finally moved everything became raw emotion. Thoughts were banished, senses were put into overdrive as they longed for more burns. The flame inside of Sasuke was building, growing out of control. And then… the world was gone. All that was left were artists. The artists who had painted forever.

_Now I believe that what I used to think was a lie_

_is really alive_

_Now I can see there's only one place to reach_

_only one thing to preach, and that's the highest_

_It's the strangest thing that I can feel so much_

_There is no reason, _

_there is no logic in feelings_

_cause when love is the dealer, I'm addicted_

_So fascinated, I can't stop this constant craving_

_You're contagious_

_It's the strangest thing that I can feel so much for someone, somehow_

Anouk, _Everything_


End file.
